Hike
by panasonic121
Summary: Nepeta decides to take her boyfriend, Dave, for a hike and gets them both lost.


Your name is Nepeta Leijon and boy, do your feet hurt. You have been walking in this forest for hours. Even though you wore your favourite green hiking boots, your feet are still aching. Maybe you could take a rest? No, you just took one five minutes ago. Still that big rock looks so inviting…

"Davie? Can we take a break? My feet hurt" you ask. He sighs and turns to face you. His platinum blonde hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, just like your own dark blonde hair.

"Nepeta, we just took a break. Besides were so close to the house right now." he points out. That doesn't mean you feet are going to stop hurting, because you were almost home. You stare up at his sunglasses with you puppy dog eyes and whine, "You were the one who wanted to go on this fuckin' hike anyways…Fine" Dave sighs and walks towards you. You look up at him confusedly. Why is he opening his arms like he wants a hug? Suddenly, Dave bends down placing an arm behind your knees and one behind your shoulder blades, "You better fucking appreciate this, 'cause this is gonna be hella tiring" and with that you are lifted off the ground. Your arms fling around his neck and you squeak in surprise. At first he wobbles-you are scared he might drop you, but after the next few steps, he is alright. You giggle and run your fingers through his light blonde hair, contentedly.

"Thank you Davie~" You coo he just grumbles in response. It was true; you had wanted to go on a hike with your boyfriend. You went on hikes like these quite frequently, but this time you decided to go a new direction and had gotten you both lost. Thankfully, Dave had come to the rescue. Even though you pleaded him not to bring any electronics on the hike, he had snuck his phone into his pocket. He knew you were both lost, but you swore you weren't, frantically leading him deeper and deeper in to the forest by accident. Gosh darn it! Why were you so stubborn all the time? After quite some time, he eventually spoke up. He told you he had brought his phone with him. Said phone had a built-in GPS. He took the lead and headed in the correct direction, taking you both safely home. By then, however, your feet felt like they were burning and your legs probably gained five pounds of pure muscle. Your short blonde hair was sticking to the back of your neck. About twenty minutes ago, you had taken of your blue hat off, now was being used as a fan to both you and Dave.

Your feet touch the ground again. Opening your eyes-when did you close them?-you find out you are back at your house. The porch swing beckons for you both to sit down and rest, but you are both in dire need of a shower. Dave tells you that you can shower first, so you head down the hall to the bathroom. You peel your sweaty clothes off, and hop into the shower before it has the chance to heat up. Hissing at the cold, you cringe before you reach for your shampoo. The sooner you are out of the shower the better in your opinion. You have never really liked water in general. Finally, the water heats up. At this point, however, you have already finished the majority of your shower. Instead, you just stand and close your eyes, turning your face into the onslaught of warmth. You force yourself out of the warm water. It wouldn't be nice if you leave no warm water for Dave after all.

As you walk across the hallway into your shared bedroom, you yell down the hall to Dave, "Showers free!" and close the bedroom door. Looking around, you smile at the decoration. The walls are covered in drawings and paintings from the both of you. Comics lie open on the floor among pens and pencils. Thinking about it now-with the room all covered in both Dave and your favourite colours-The room reminds you of Christmas. Especially, because said colours are red and green.

You hurry over to the dresser. Opening your underwear drawer, you throw on some comfy green underwear and a bra. You really don't feel like putting on any other clothes. Despite being so cold, your wet blonde hair doesn't help either, you decide to just stay in your underclothes. Dave won't care and you sure as heck don't either. Suddenly, you hear a strange crackling noise in the other room. You grin. Now, what might this snap, crackle, and popping be coming from?

"Nepeta ponders this thought before finally making a decision. Like the brave huntress she is, she will find out what this foreign noise is!" you mutter as you slowly tip toe into the living room, "Hm? Is that…a fire? Nepeta tilts her head to the side in a cute display of confusion" you tilt your head before giggling at your antics. It seems Dave has made a fire in the fireplace. How wonderful! You pad back to your room and fill your arms with blankets and pillows. When you can't see the floor anymore, you decide you have enough and head back to the living room to dump them on the floor. You go about organizing the supplies to create a makeshift bed. After you finish, you step back t o look at your work, "Something's missing…Aha!" hurrying back to your room you grab your new sketch pad and a mechanical pencil off the floor. That should be good.

Sliding down with your face turned to the fireplace, you doodle aimlessly. Being so caught up in your work, you don't here the shower turn off, or the sound of drawers opening. All of a sudden, something falls on your back, making you squeal and try to roll over. Eventually, you are able to flip the weight off you back. You sit back and glare at Dave, "Dave! That hurt! Why are you so mean?" you whine and he only snickers in response. Slowly, you crawl back towards him and lie down next to him. You bury your face in his chest and realize that he isn't wearing a shirt. It seems he took the direction from you and is only wearing a pair of bright red boxers. You roll your eyes, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. His arms find their way around your waist. He kisses your forehead. Sighing, you nuzzle his neck. You feel tired, as you should. After all you did just finish a huge hike, plus the warmth from the fire, as well as Dave, was making you sleepy.

Dave pulls you close and your eyelashes flutter on his neck. Maybe you could just close your eyes for a few seconds. After you open them you and Dave can cuddle more!

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you just fell asleep with your head resting on your boyfriend's chest.

~P~S~


End file.
